A Mobility Services Advertisement Protocol (MSAP), such as a Concierge Service, creates some very interesting opportunities, allowing the next generation of devices, such as smart phones, to automatically present services provided by a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) without the need for a user to perform complex configuration of the device or to perform a search (e.g., Google search) for a service. Note that local services, e.g., services provided in a public venue such as a sports stadium using servers protected from the internet by a firewall, are generally not searchable anyway because they cannot be indexed via the public internet. For example, a WLAN employing a mobile Concierge Service can advertise network services along with a provider of the services. A mobile device receiving an advertisement may output (for example display and/or provide an audiovisual signal, etc.) the advertised service on the mobile device allowing a user associated with the mobile device to access the advertised service. It also creates, however, a potential for abuse, for example spoofed applications may be masquerading as legitimate applications, spoofed applications may be employed for luring potential victims and/or create a potential vulnerability to spam attacks.